


Halloween Prompt 2

by Chicken_Broccoli_2013



Category: Gravity Falls, Terrifier (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Gravity Falls - Freeform, Halloween, Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicken_Broccoli_2013/pseuds/Chicken_Broccoli_2013
Summary: It's Halloween, and Wendy is desperate for some scary movie fun. The only problem is, reader hates scary movies...Reader/WendyReader is gender neutral
Relationships: Wendy Corduroy/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Halloween Prompt 2

“Please, dude? C’mon.” Wendy leans over the counter, nudging you playfully. “Just for tonight.”   
You shrug her off bashfully. “Wendy, you know I don’t like that stuff. Why don’t you ask Dipper? I’m sure he’d love to—”   
“Can’t. Sorry.” Dipper bolts down the stairs, followed closely by Mabel and Waddles. “Grenda’s having a party at her house and Mabel’s forcing me to go along.”   
“Pacifica’s gonna be there,” Mabel smirks, wiggling her eyebrows. As Dipper blushes profusely, she tosses a handful of glitter into the air. “Party tiiiiiime!” The twins are out the door without another word.   
Wendy glances at you, raising an eyebrow. “Before you ask, Robbie and the gang are busy tonight too. So it’s you or nobody.” She fakes a pout. “Do you really want me to be all alone on Halloween night?”   
“Alright, alright,” you mutter, unable to look her in the eye. “Just…not too scary, okay?”   
“Yes!” Wendy pumps her fist in the air. “It’s gonna be a blast, dude. And don’t worry, I’ll hold you if you get scaaaared.” She wiggles her fingers spookily before moving to clock out.   
********   
“You sure this one’s not too scary?” You ask, already huddled under a bunch of blankets on the couch.   
Wendy looks up from popping the movie Terrifier into the DVD player. “Yeah, man! I watch it with my brothers all the time. It’s just gross.”   
“Is there a difference?”  
She plops down beside you with an enormous bowl of popcorn. “Come on, you’re bumming me out. Just watch.”   
You stuff a handful of popcorn in your mouth, trying to choke down your trepidation. You see what she meant almost immediately—it really is gross. A woman gets her eyes gouged out in the first ten minutes, and suddenly you’re a lot less hungry.   
And that clown? Terrifier was an appropriate name, that’s for sure. You know you’ll be sleeping with the light on tonight. You glance over at Wendy as another man gets his hand chopped off and blood spurts everywhere.   
“Whoa!” She laughs, leaning back and taking a swig of her Pitt Cola. “That was wicked, right?” You grunt noncommittally. At this point you want to look away, but it’s like a car crash. You can barely even blink. She looks over at you, her laughter dying down. “Hey, you okay, dude?”   
“Y-yeah, I’m fine.” There’s something about Wendy that makes you want to prove yourself.   
A minute passes and you feel her arm slip around you. Her hand rests on your elbow and you reach over to hold it without thinking. Someone’s getting sawed in half onscreen, but now your stomach feels a whole lot stronger. Wendy wrinkles her nose. “This part is so nasty, bro. I wonder how much all that fake blood cost?”   
You force a laugh, leaning your head on her shoulder. Maybe this wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


End file.
